Resounding Echoes
by Half-Blood Metamorphmagus
Summary: Collection of oneshots for a challenge at HPFCF. Like the Echoes, each has its own layer and volume, much like life itself. Ch.1: Salazar Slytherin - Ch. 2: Cedric Diggory/Angelina Johnson
1. Don't Rage Against the Sun

Hufflepuff - Cover

**Don't Rage Against the Sun.**

**~º~  
**

The stones fell limply and soundly, creating a melody pure and simple, and clearly out of tune. Very much like waterfalls in the spring.

The small pile of rocks, leaning against the base of a wide, strong tree and behind a large bush, kept growing and growing as slim, small and clumsy hands threw each maminha at the pile, one upon the other as the rain fell in mighty drops, and finally ending with the great finale: a cherry blossom, lying in the middle of the fort, so out of sight, so out of place. And a name, crafted on a large stone in the back of the small piles, like a gravestone.

_'Please, my Lord, let this crafted stone be a reminder of one of your warriors that spent and gave all his life in these lands for you. Keep my father safe from the bad people, he is all I have left now. This is all I ask of you, Thor.'_

"Salazar, where are you?" A voice asked, deep, warm and gentle.

Letting out a tiny, surprised gasp, the little boy hurried over to the man at the edge of the forest, tiny feet leaving mild footsteps on the mud behind, away from the small sanctuary.

"Here, father." Said the 7 year old, blowing his raven hair out of his eyes, a stormy, grey colour.

"Time to go, the ship is ready." Said the man, his face softening as he saw the boy's face. "Salazar, the bad people will not find us again after we move north to Scotland, I promise."

"Then why are we going by the sea when we can go by foot?"

He sighed. "Because the bad people are not gone. If we go by foot, there is a higher probability of us to be found again, and we don't want that, whereas if we go by the sea, there is a better chance to get away. And it is faster to get to the place we want."

"Why do we have to leave? The bad people have attacked us already. They have taken mother with them, what else could they want from here?"

"Salazar, we have to go. We can't be sure they will not be back again sometime and take our lands. We have lost too many men to fight, and they are too many bad people. The wisest choice is to get into different lands, on a place they cannot find us, where we are safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father." He replied, head bowed, rain and dusk falling around them. He didn't flinch when a long robe covered him from the rain. He didn't flinch when a large, heavy hand fell onto his right shoulder, and returned the embrace that followed eagerly, holding onto the man silently and strongly, as if he were a lifeline. Burying his face on his large chest, and hoping it would cover him from the dark of the near future as well as the dark of night.

**~º~**

He could remember clearly when he went into the large ship and saw the place he lived in and loved so much get smaller and smaller as they went farther away, a magnificent vista being swallowed by the horizon and into the sunset.

Norfolk would never be forgotten. He would miss the snakes and amphibians from the fen, but he would live, slithering his way out of any trouble that might arise.

Each day that went by, Salazar recalled the stones he hastily made so long ago, time running out and ideas slipping away, but it was good enough. Every time his father went into journey, Salazar prayed for Thor to keep him safe, and when he came back home full of health, stories and strong emotions, he thanked the God thoroughly every night, right before he fell asleep.

Ten years went by in this process, and in the way, he met people his own age and became best friends with three, who would never be apart from each other for very long. He loved them like family itself, and that was a welcome feeling as his father was all he had left of it, and when he went into journey, Salazar would stay with Godric Gryffindor and visit Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw very often, and they would do what they could so nobody would worry too much about their fathers, Viking warriors serving Thor to their best.

Salazar was known as the ambitious one of the group, with a talent for languages and a sarcastic sense of humour, he was a notorious wizard in terms of abilities, whereas Godric was the virtuoso of dueling, always willing to protect, much like Helga with her charms and delicious foods. Rowena, much like Salazar, enjoyed solitude and clever debates, known as being wise beyond her years.

**~º~**

It was after an afternoon on the woods, in the middle of the glorious spring, that a man with a dark expression on his face sailed to their land. Immediately welcomed and settled down on a wooden chair, milk in his hand, the man started talking in a quiet, clear and rough voice.

"Five weeks ago, we were planning to take over territory over the lands of Ireland's northern beaches. Everything was going according to plan, but fog engulfed us in the night, and before we knew it, our ship had been attacked in naked sea." He said, his eyes seemingly looking at a place very far away. "Our men fought with all their might and power, blessed by Thor so many moons back, but still, many of our side, unfortunately, lost. We were enraged and fighting blood for blood, and in the end we won. But too many were lost, and most of them decided to settle down on one of our western places in Ireland to rest and regain forces to fight another day. I was the one that recovered faster, and so I came here straight after being healed. There were three leaders on the ship for this excursion, one for the vigilants, one for the attackers, and another for the defenders. The vigilants and defenders leaders made it out alive, but the attackers' leader was not found, and we think he might be dead, for the last time he was seen was said that he was fighting off the enemy's leader, which is a man of great physical prowess. He saved my life thrice before. Salazar…" The man said, putting down the mug and getting up, reaching Salazar and setting his big hands on his shoulders, his eyes misty. "Salazar… I'm sorry."

"No." He said, pushing the man's hands off. "No! He's not dead!"

"Salazar, please, he -" Said the man, reaching for Salazar again, trying to make him understand, but he was cut off.

"NO! HE IS NOT DEAD! YOU LIAR, HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Shouted the younger man, pushing the man's hands away once more. "THOR WOULD PROTECT HIM! HE IS NOT DEAD, RODRIK, HE IS NOT DEAD!"

Storming off the room, Salazar ran off as twilight fell over him, uncaring of the shouts telling him to come back and the stricken man standing in the middle of the room. All he wanted was to get away.

Whilst running to the forest, his knees gave away and he stopped near the lake, where he grabbed a few stones and threw them as far into it as he could, tears trickling down his face.

"BASTARDS!" He shouted, sitting down against a tree, elbows on knees and head on his hands. But something lit inside him and suddenly he was on his feet, a fierce expression on his face.

"YOU!" He yelled, looking at the sky. "Why didn't you save him? I did everything I could, I hailed you, I thanked you, I prayed, I even made up that reminder! Why did you do this to me? I TRUSTED YOU!"

He stood still, looking at the dimming red sky, but nothing answered.

"You don't even reply when we ask you something. You don't even give a sign you are there." He said, his eyes angry. "You never give a sign."

"Here we are, giving you our all, doing our best for you, and you don't do the least to help us. All lies!" He said, sneering, his eyes flickering as if something had clicked on his brain. Then snarled, disgustingly, the sneer still etched on his lips before walking away. "You don't even _exist_."

**~º~**

Everything happened so fast, he wasn't sure it happened at all. He was walking back to the house after a walk on the woods to clear his brain, when he casually looked over at the beach and saw a ship of a dozen men, maybe one hundred, approaching the white sand from the sunset.

His father, being a leader regularly and taking his son with him to teach him how things worked, Salazar knew each and every ship of the warriors. And this was not one of them, even less the heavy weapons they carried. This was war.

Running as fast as he could, the youngster ran to the village and knocked hard on Godric's door.

"GODRIC OPEN THE DOOR! GODRIC!" He yelled, pounding hard and running the opposite direction, pounding on Helga's. "OPEN THE DOOR HELGA!"

"What's wrong? Salazar, what are you doing?" Godric asked as Salazar ran over to Rowena's and proceeded to do the same.

"What's happening?" Asked Helga, tying her hair as she walked out of the doorway.

"Salazar, stop, what are you doing?" Asked Rowena, looking out the window.

"Vikings! Enemies, they want to take over! Godric, quickly, run over to Rodrik and gather as many men as you can. Take them all to the woods near the beach. Helga, come with us and gather all the children and women and hide them somewhere safe. Stay there and don't get out. Rowena, come with me and help me wake up everyone then join Helga. I will go to the woods and fight with Godric and the others." He said clearly, pounding on doors at the same time.

"Salazar! Are you sure they were not the ones who survived the attack?" Helga asked, concern evident on her tone.

"Yes Helga, I am sure. That boat is not ours, and we don't have that many warriors on land." He replied seriously. "Let's go."

**~º~**

"GODRIC! BEHIND YOU" A voice shouted, and a sickening slash was heard as metal collided with flesh, a gush of blood flying off the man's chest from the wound it made. And as he fell down, a boy with blood all over his face and clothes could be seen holding a bloody sword on one hand and a wooden stick on the other, his grey eyes looking at the red head. "Godric, cover me. I'm going to the leader."

"Are you insane? That man is not for us, Rodrik can hardly hold himself anymore after dueling with him!" He shouted, debris falling all around them as screams of agony sounded through the whole place. They were in plain battlefield, flesh against flesh, only saved by the magic they possessed. Magic both sides had. Thor was displeased.

"Not if we fight him off both. I can trick him into getting reckless and then we'll both fight him. You are the best dueler Godric, I need you."

"If we die because of this you will have to face my wrath." He said, running towards the leader, a strong man with arms as big as trunks and a rage so blind it was scary.

"Big man with the small eyes, look here!" Salazar said, throwing him a rock at his wand arm. "Here, you great pig!"

"You dare…" The man said, his voice cold and eyes cruel.

"Yes I dare." Salazar replied, hoping this would go right. "Are you too full of arrogance to go toward the weaker, or do you simply relate to them?"

"I know who you are. I will show you, weakling, your father was no better." He said, rising his arms high above his head with the axe, ready to hit Salazar square in the head.

"GO GODRIC!" He shouted, and suddenly the man yelped in pain, but turned around and started dueling Godric, kicking Salazar in the ribs hard.

"Nice dueler aren't you, little boy?" He asked, a sick grin on his face. "You are no match for me."

"Neither are you for us." Salazar said simply, rising his wand from the man's back, who whipped his neck around so fast it hurt, eyes wide, and shouting. "_Avada Kedavra_"

It was like fall. When a leaf frees itself from the branch and stars soaring in the air, going down and down and down and down, until it hits the ground. And all the other leaves watch as the first dies before them, so fragile and insignificant for that moment in which nothing else mattered, soon following its steps. It was just like that, and the leaf was the leader and the leaves were the enemies. And he saw as all of them fell, some fleeing, some dying. And then, silence.

It's at that moment that his mind reckons something. This was battle for Thor. And it was against them. He had displeased Thor in a way which almost doomed them all to death.

But he disregards it, as he remembers that the God of War never gave a sign of existence.

"It's over." He said, dazedly looking at the bodies being covered by tears of loved ones. Hugging his friends as they got all together at the end, as the cover of the book closed to its final page. "It's all over."

**~º~**

_It's been years since I've last seen Godric or any of the girls. They would never understand my reasons for not letting muggleborns into the school, as if their executions and hunting of our kind had never existed. So I left, all these years ago. I changed a lot in those years, for me, Thor is nothing. He let those muggles take my mother, and he let those Vikings take my father. It was unforgiving. But now, as I lay dying, I realize how much I miss my friends. I see that perhaps, if those muggles had not done what they did, the school would be a better place. It's all their fault. For years I've been feeding that Basilisk that will put an end to this. When I left Hogwarts, I wandered with no direction in mind, and ended up in Norfolk again, for the first time since I was a small child. When my father was still alive. And I fell in love. And she was everything I needed. Together, we created a home I remember living in when my mother was alive. We had a family, and they are all healthy and well taught. Most might think I was a great idiot in leaving Hogwarts, but in my opinion, it was the best choice I ever made. Being bonded to my family, I have never felt so free. And so I pass down this locket to my descendants as a reminder of my existence to those who once knew me, hoping they will remember. My wife is coming in now, I have to go. Not to Thor, but to Death and the unknown. Goodbye._


	2. The Snitch From Afar

_Hufflepuff_

_Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff and Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor_

**The Snitch from Afar**

**~º~**

He watched as she soared through the wind, light as a feather and furious as a lion. The boldness she showed in each throw and dodge were marvellous, mesmerizing. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, even with all the rain pouring down on them, and the snitch flying right before his eyes. But he caught it just in time, right as Harry Potter fell down to the ground and a shivering coldness enveloped him with a sense of despair. But the snitch was closed tightly in his hand, as if it were a lifeline to hold himself onto in order to win against death, to win the game that was life as his heart beat hard and fast.

He won.

**~º~**

He watched her from the doorway of Flourish & Blotts, her dark hair getting in front of her eyes as she irritatingly tried to shove it out of her eyes in order for her to grab her books. It was the summer and he, along with the rest of the Hogwarts students, was in Diagon Alley to get his books and items for the upcoming year.

He didn't mean to get noticed, being as quiet as humanly possible so as to get her to miss his presence, even though it was unlikely, but it happened anyway. As he stood in the doorway – quiet, observing and aware – she suddenly turned her stare in his direction, probably some quick reflex perfected from being a Chaser in Quidditch and having to look out for bludgers at every moment in case any tried to knock her down. He couldn't help but unconsciously give a small smirk at the predictability of the thing, which was returned with a grin and nod from her, a small reward for his healthy heart's sudden racing beat.

He won.

**~º~**

He was looking through the hall as she sat with her peers, friendly hugs and roars sounding among the Gryffindors as she succeeded in getting her name in the Goblet, cheering her and ignoring him. He couldn't help but worry for her safety. It was, after all, a dangerous and life threatening tournament, and she was a great girl. But he understood her just as much for he, too, had put his own name in the Goblet. His grey eyes scanned the table for a sight of her and, just like in the shop in the summer, she looked quickly and easily at him as soon as his gaze fell on her, but this time, their eyes were locked in a sort of staring contest – calculating, curious and understanding. Defiance was also present, and each nodded and smiled at each other in agreement, a friendly duel between both, the first to break would lose, both the contest and the Goblet.

She looked away.

He won.

**~º~**

He was sitting at the table as he looked at Angelina Johnson. Everyone was giddy with anticipation and they looked eagerly at Dumbledore, awaiting for the final call, the call where all the winners would be announced at last. She looked over naturally and stared at him as he flashed her a handsome, charming smile and nod, a supporting way to say _'This is it. Shall the best win.'_. Fully preparing himself for defeat. There was no way he'd win after seeing her boldness and fire as months went by, if there was something he was sure of, it was that she - a Gryffindor, to make things more obvious – was brave enough to kill a giant monster with her light brown eyes alone on a moody day. He was brave, that much was known. But the only way to know for sure was through the Goblet, and that was only if either of them were chosen at all. She grinned and winked in a friendly way in reply as excitement sparkled in her eyes, both turning to look at Dumbledore as he prepared the Goblet for the moment, the blue-white flames hurting his eyes as it shone.

He saw in awe as the bright flames turned to red and sparkles started emanating from it, and a blade of fire ripped the air as a piece of crumpled parchment jumped from it. As Dumbledore grabbed it with a stretched arm to read it, the flames went back to the blueish-white colour.

"The champion for Durmstrang." He read clearly as Cedric looked quickly at the rest of the students as each bent over their seats to get a closer look before looking back. "Will be Viktor Krum."

A roar of applause and comments were made as the first winner was announced and he went to the room assigned for the champions. One down, two to go. The flames turned red again, and the same process repeated.

"The champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour!" Declared Dumbledore, and Cedric looked behind him at the Ravenclaw Table as the strikingly beautiful girl that was right behind him got up and went off to the same room as Krum. _'Nice!'_ He thought, before looking back at Dumbledore, this time his heart beating madly and painfully as he yearned for the next one. So close, only one, just one to know who would win…

The flames turned red again, and this time, it was as if he was watching everything in slow motion, as Dumbledore stretched his arm, as he looked at the paper and his lips moved, so slowly and swiftly it _hurt_.

"And the champion for Hogwarts…" His heart was beating, racing, his breathing shallow and in short bursts as he looked at the Headmaster unblinkingly, goosebumps running through is body as fast as lightning.

"…is…" He was aching for the answer, he glanced quickly at Angelina, who looked just as terrified and yearning as him.

"…Cedric Diggory!"

His heart exploded. There were really no words to describe how he was feeling, it was as if a gallon of cold water had been thrown over his head, as if his lungs were tight in a belt and a lightning bolt went through his whole body as energy went through him faster than light, giving him a pump so great he got up in happiness. He felt exhilarated, he felt triumphant, he felt like a hippogriff had just taken a crap on him, and he couldn't care less. It was for this that he was there, it was for this moment that his heart had been so tight, and now it was as light as a balloon as he looked at Angelina, his never ending smile completely plastered on his face and his eyes, alight with joy, landed on her as he walked to the room, she looked disappointed but happy nevertheless, a supporting smile sent his way.

He was the bravest. She would be safe.

He won.

**~º~**

He had noticed the way Cho Chang looked at him for a year now, and he gave in because, he too, had a crush on her. She was a great girl, and an excellent player. And she respected his space just as much as he respected her intelligence. But even as their lips were close together in a kiss, he couldn't help but think of Angelina. These weren't the lips he wanted, but they had enough of what he needed, even if not nearly as much as the Gryffindor's. Cho's silky, straight hair slipped through his fingers easily and without disturbance. But they weren't the somewhat wavy-ish straight hair that Angelina carried, the tangled mess he wanted to undo after a game. Her hands were very small and precise, but they were missing the long fingers and gentle caress that Angelina had when catching a Quaffle.

That's when he realized he wanted to be that Quaffle, and that he was in love with her.

He's not sure if he won or lost. But he thinks he's lost.

**~º~**

He watches her as she sits down before breakfast. The only thing crossing his mind is her, he hardly bites his toast and he watches intently as she grabs a spoon and starts eating her porridge. This time, he didn't try to hide his sadness and pain every time she bought her breakfast to her mouth, licking her lips afterwards. This would probably be the last time he'd see her, and watch was all he could do. It hurt him to know he'd never experience her lips at least once before his first task. But he would go on, right until the very end. And so he gets up and goes outside.

It is with great feeling of excitement and serenity that he sits in the tent first and alone, preparing his mind to accept death if it came that afternoon. And it is with great surprise that he sees her storm inside and give him a peck on the cheek, wishing him the best of luck and telling him to not even dare die in that task, just to run off again, leaving him shocked and even more afraid to die, but with a newborn fire in his heart that gave him the courage he needed.

The others arrive and Bagman tells him it's his turn. And he gets up and vows to himself to survive to die another day as he walks to fight against the Swedish Short-Snout dragon.

He got hurt, but it didn't matter anymore.

He won.

**~º~**

He considers asking Angelina for the ball as he sits down on the armchair by the fire of the Hufflepuff common room, the warm flames soothing his spirit, but just as fast as the thought came it got cut off as Hannah Abbot tells Michael Corner that Fred Weasley asked her first.

And she accepted.

He then thinks how much of an idiot he would be if he asked some girl he never even talked to for the ball when he had a girlfriend obviously wanting to go with him. This was a losing game he was playing, where Angelina was the snitch and he was the seeker along with Fred.

He lost.

**~º~**

He watches as she enters the hall, her light brown irises scanning the place in search for her pair, and their eyes lock again in that staring contest. She smiles at him and he smiles back crookedly, but this time, his eyes sported a small bit of longing, and his smile a bit of sadness. He was happy for her, but not even that made the ache on his heart disappear, especially as he looks at her magnificent dress. She looked more than beautiful.

And she had no idea of what was going on with him.

The contest goes on unblinkingly and he notices her eyes look a bit sad too as she looks at him. He tries to approach her, but he should have been faster, he was too late now. Fred Weasley had caught her. He let the snitch escape again, and there was nothing else he could do but accept defeat and watch as his most wanted prize got glided away by the seeker who didn't even compliment her decently. Pretty was too much of an understatement, as was gorgeous. Yet, he was the better player. He knew that, putting aside all jealousy and annoyance at the beater, Fred was perfect for her. He had the fire and the boldness she had, but she had the serenity that would calm his spirit at its worst, and he the cheer that would keep her happy and amused, even at her furious moods. The boldness and fire he was missing in his own heart. But he would treat her well above all else.

He lost, and he wonders if she feels as lost as he does every time they kiss their lovers.

**~º~**

Dumbledore tells them that what they desire the most is under the lake, and they have to rescue them within the hour. He fears having Cho see him take Angelina out of the water, but he can't see her anywhere, and the Gryffindor part was all covered with standing people and flags and he couldn't see Angelina either. It was a risky game.

He goes down and sees Cho, and saves her with relief and fear. Relief because he wouldn't have to break her heart explaining why he was taking Angelina out of the water, and fear because he is afraid Angelina might never go to him again. He also feels a hint of sadness for nobody knowing that Cho wasn't what he most desired, not even his Angel. But, deep inside, he suspects she might actually know it, somehow.

It's not that he doesn't like Cho. He really liked her, he really did. The times he spent with her were the happiest he's had at Hogwarts besides Quidditch. She was his biggest crush and still is. But Angelina was his angel, and so much more than a crush – she was his love. And nothing would take that away from him.

But knowing Angelina and Cho were alright relieved him to no end. Even more so knowing he survived and was closer to getting the prize.

He won.

**~º~**

He sees her walking to class day after day, and his heart aches for another staring contest. He knows that she knows he is looking at her, but apparently she took the lake task the wrong way. How he wished she could see that she was everything he ever wanted, everything he needed. Every day he looks at her and screams in his mind for her to look back, to smile at him again, to at least acknowledge him. But none of it happened, and so he stops, right when Cho asked him why he was looking at the Gryffindor table so much. It hurts him to lie to her, but he says that he's just looking at Harry to see how he's coping after these tasks, being thrown into the Tournament like he did, he needed all the support he could have. And so she smiles and hugs him, calling him names he wished his Angel would. But then again, his Angel would know he was lying, even if they were in a black metal concert where everyone was throwing everyone all over the place and yelling randomly to the song, where she could hardly see his figure alone.

She'd know him better than anyone if only he'd been faster.

He lost.

**~º~**

It's the last time he hugs Cho before he goes to the last task of the Triwizard Tournament. He would win this even if it was the last thing he did. So he thinks of Angelina as he walks to the Quidditch Pitch, where everything started. And right before he walks inside, he is grabbed firmly by the shoulder and taken to a broom closet where full lips meet his, and wavy hair brushes against his face. And he knows she hasn't forgotten him. He replies thirstily, need taking over his body as he gets her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

He wished he could live in this moment forever, blast the tournament, blast everyone. He had all he needed now, and he knows it was the best feeling he's ever felt, not even nearly as good as Cho's kisses and dates. It was a feeling of aching need and they sunk into it gratefully, whispering promises and words of love, kissing, caressing.

They heard everyone get inside and stopped, holding onto each other for very long. And when they thought everyone was already inside, they got out and hugged one last time before he went off for the last task.

He runs through the maze like a madman, cursing and dodging as each obstacle went in the way. He was faring rather well, but as he ran in the last part, where he could see the light emanating from the trophy, he thinks of Angelina and of everyone else. If he got out alive, he would take her into his arms, he promised. But if he didn't… he only hoped Weasley would take care of her.

But when Harry Potter and he touch the trophy and end up on a graveyard, he knows something is wrong, and so he rises his wand in anticipation for some sort of obscure obstacle.

As the words leave the short man's lips, he knows he lost, and accepts the green light enveloping him as death takes him away from the game that is life, away from his Angel.

And he knows he lost.


End file.
